


Misadventures in Babysitting

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Babysitter Vice Principal Chakal, Babysitting, Cemeteries, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Mexican Horror, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Vice Principal Chakal is forced to babysit a cheerful toddler girl and her baby sister, but they end up going to the cemetery.





	Misadventures in Babysitting

“Hey Marijo, you been blowing off my phone with texts” 

"Why is so important"

“Oh, you made it,” I brushing my 2 year old daughter's brown hair. 

"I want someone to introduce you"

"This is my daughter Lila" She had brown hair and tan skin. She was wearing a light pink dress.

"And this is my daughter Cici" She had black hair and tan skin. 

Cici hugged Chakal's leg much to his dismay.

"Anyway i need you to take care of Lila and Cici while i'm out."

Later....

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Lila and Cici went to Miracle City Cemetery.

"Uh-oh Marijo's gonna kill me"


End file.
